Draculaura Vike
Draculaura Vike is the 1600 year old daughter of Count Dracula, a student at Monster High, and the eldest member of the MH ninja team. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #1. Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with. She is also very cheerful, fun-loving, and kind to all of her friends. Draculaura also has a smart side, and becomes a brainiac. She mostly shows off her smarts in history and science, but she's isn't the biggest science nerd, like Donatello and Ghoulia Yelps. Appearance Even though she is 1600 years old, Draculaura's physical appearance resembles a 16-year old girl. Physical: Draculaura has pale pink skin, lavender eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right on her right cheek, which is a birthmark. Clothes: Draculaura's basic outfit is her Basic outfit. It is a pink vest top with two gray buttons with fishnet sleeves with lace trimming, and a white lace jabot collar, a white frilly skirt, black fishnet leggings, and pink boots. Her boots are marked at the top with grey hearts, feature black shoelaces and at the bottom are wind up in black ribbons, her soles and heels are silver-grey. Draculaura accessorizes with light grey earrings. Relationships Family Parents: Draculaura currently lives with her father, Count Dracula, but he was not seen in the show, but he was mentioned. He cares about Draculaura, but every year, he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood, but his daughter always refuse, because she is a vegetarian. Draculaura's mother died a year after Draculaura and her sisters were born. Siblings: Draculaura has 2 younger sisters named Draculauren and Draculana. They are very sweet to her, but Draculauren sometimes worries about the challenges her older sister will face. Draculaura also has a long lost sister, who is older than Draculauren, but about the same age as Draculaura. Cousins: Draculaura has one cousin named Countia, who is from Transylvania, and is 6 months older than Draculaura. Countia cares about Draculaura a lot, but sometimes can be a little overprotective to her little cousin. Other Family Members: Draculaura has a pet bat named Count Fabulous. She enjoys Draculaura's company, but is sometimes annoyed when she is dressed up in little pink fashions. She may be a vampire fruit bat. Draculaura has a long lost sister named Elissabat. Before her mother's death, Elissabat was taken away by Lord Stoker, a former family friend, and became her legal guardian. When Elissabat and Draculaura were younger, they'd always hang out as friends, but were commonly mistaken as sisters, which was true. Elissabat found out about this shortly after Draculaura left Transylvania. In Elissabat's debut episode, MH Movie #162, while rescuing Draculaura, Elissabat tells Donatello that she is related to Draculaura. Later on in the episode, Elissabat tells Draculaura her 'dark secret', and they've been living together ever since. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Jinafire Long, Holt Hyde, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Donatello. She is also friends with Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable, Jane Boolittle, Sealena Blue, Angelica Stein, Robecca Steam, Clawd Wolf, Jackson Jeykll, Draculola Biter, Vampira Bitesteen, Fangtelia Vein, Operetta Phantom, Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Romance Boyfriend: Draculaura has a boyfriend named Holt Hyde. In early Season 1, their love/relationship wasn't an actual couple, due to Holt's crazy side. But in late Season 1, he managed to become more serious, in personality and love/relationship with Draculaura, to be Draculaura's boyfriend. However, in Season 2, Holt dumps her, thinking that he isn't important to her anymore, but managed to get back together in MH Movie #89. Other crushes: Draculaura has a brief fanghoul/friendly crush on Donatello. They get along well as friends, but there are some moments when Draculaura crushes on Donnie. But mostly, they are just friends, nothing more. Enemies Draculaura is enemies with Jaylina, The Dark Clan, Hallucination, The Vampiral Demon Queen, Hunter Goodswell, Lord Stoker, The Street Smugglerz (Hipsta, Punky, and Rockbell), Justine, Joyful Justice, Twitch, and Hello Kitty. Power/Skills Monster Power: Draculaura became a full-fledged vampire in MH Movie #61, but didn't use her powers until MH Movie #73. Draculaura can run fast, turn into a bat, and jump really high, which heightens her ninja skill. Ninja Skills: Draculaura uses her ninja skills to fight off evil. Her weapon of choice is the bo staff, which is the same weapon Donatello uses. Draculaura also uses her vampire powers for stealth. Light: Draculaura is the second monster to use and gain her Light, but was the fourth monster to know what it is. She represents the Light of Love, which helps people find the ones they care about. Trivia *She is the Basic Draculaura doll. *Her style incorporates several examples of Lolita fashions, a style inspired by Victorian and Rococo designs such as corsets, lace, frills and parasols. *Draculaura and her sisters are all vegetarians. *After the freak accident, Draculaura becomes a brainiac. *On her debut episode, she is seen wearing Cleo's basic outfit, with Frankie's basic earrings. *She is the fourth monster who watches the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. *Draculaura is the eldest sister of the Vike family. *Her favorite colors are pink, which represents her cheerfulness, and purple, which represents her inner intelligence. *Draculaura's favorite foods are salad, fruit, and pizza (without any garlic and/or meat). *Out of all the Turtles, Draculaura is closest to Donatello, because they are both brainiacs. *Draculaura's nicknames are Ula D and D. *Draculaura's fears are becoming a demon, losing the ones she loves, and being let down harshly by loved ones. *She faints at the slight of juicy meat and blood. *She is the first monster who has been in contact with the 'Little Green Men' between MH Movie #62 - #74. *Even though she is one of Jinafire's ninja students, Draculaura is exactly 100 years older. *Draculaura wears a special sunscreen, which lasts all day, and prevents her from getting sunburns. *In MH Movie #162, the reason Draculaura was taken to Transylvania is that she was mistaken for Elissabat. *Draculaura hates it when Clawdeen calls her 'Ms. Donatello'. *Draculaura's favorite cartoon from the 90's is Pinky and the Brain. Her favorite character is Pinky. Gallery See Draculaura Vike/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Vampires Category:Fear Squad members Category:Students of Monster High Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Light Wielders Category:Fan Ghouls Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Good Girls Category:Heroes Category:Brainiacs